Anna Marie Darkholme
"When ah went to the X-Men, ah was desperate. They had every reason to turn me away. But they didn't. Ah figured if they believed in me, ah owed it to them to believe in myself. To try. To get better. Ah found out ah could. So much more than ah ever imagined possible. Ah'm still learnin' that. Biggest lesson was that there were people who cared enough to help... But at the end of the day, it was up to me." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Anna Marie was a girl from Mississippi who was raised since a child with members of the Brotherhood. As a member, she ended up crossing paths with Carol Danvers she stole Carol's powers and put her in a coma. When she did a little bit of Carol came with her and that helped jar Anna Marie enough to leave the Brotherhood and seek help elsewhere. Where she went was Xavier's Institute. Rogue is one of the X-Men's powerhouses, she can fly, she can fight, but she can't quite touch anyone skin to skin. It's dangerous if she does, shugah. Background - Anna Marie appears to be one of the biological children of Raven Darkholme a.k.a. Mystique in 1988 - She was raised in the state of Mississippi, by a woman that she thought of as her 'Aunt Carrie'. - While growing up, Anna Marie was told that her parents had died in an automobile accident. - In truth, Carries sister and brother in law did die, and she thought Anna Marie was their daughter, her biological nice. - Unfortunaetely Carrie was a strict woman who was very authoritarian towards Anna Amrie. Unknown to anyone but Carrie, she felt like she was being driven by the grief over her relatives death, and was doing everything she could to 'raise their daughter to be a proper woman'. - It is unclear what happened to Carrie's biological niece, but records do show that at one point that infant did exist. - Due to how strict her 'Aunt' was, Anna Marie started showing a defiant streak at a young age. - While growing up, her biological mother, Raven Darkholme, did keep tabs on Anna Marie. - Her powers first manifested themselves while kissing a boy named Cody when she was 13. Unfortunately Cody was left comatose due to the incident. A fact that would haunt Anna Marie the rest of her life. - In fact, due to the incident with Cody, mixed with ongoing tensions with her 'Aunt', Anna Marie ran away. - After being on her own for just a few weeks, Raven Darkholme came to her and took her in. - Despite not always being around (due to Raven being 'away with work') Anna Marie did come close to Raven and Destiny. - While living with them, she was given training in regards to weapons and survival. - Eventually she was even helping Destiny and Mystique with their prep work for their 'jobs'. - Eventually, Anna Marie started to think of, and call Raven 'Momma'. - In 2003, at age 15, Anna Marie joined The Acolytes with her mother. - Anna took the name 'Rogue'. - While with The Acolytes, she befriended some of the members closer to her own age, including Wanda and her brother Pietro. - While with The Acolytes, Rogue did take part in some of their 'terrorist' activities, including their fight against The Leader and Defense initiative 10. - When The Brotherhood of Mutants split from The Acolytes in 2006, Rogue joined the newer group, mainly due to loyalty to her mother. But she never fully agreed with their tactics. - In 2009 while with The Brotherhood, Rogue attacked Carol Danvers, and ended up absorbing the other womans powers, personality, and memories. Unlike other powers she absorbed, these appeared to be permanently absorbed. Likewise the Carol's personality that she had absorbed would occasionally take control of her. - In 2010, When the memories and personalities she'd absorbed threatened to overwhelm her, mixed with the feelings of heroism that Carol imparted in her, Rogue ran away from The Brotherhood, and went to their enemies, the X-Men for help. - While initially hesitant, the X-Men did take her in and helped her. When she proved that she was sincere in changing her ways, she was offered membership. - In one of her first 'missions' with the X-Men, Rogue was present when the X-Men first encountered The Morlocks. - When other X-Men took part in The Liberation of Genosha against Professor Xaviers orders, Rogue stayed at the Mansion. - All though she did see some minor action with some of the other team mates who stayed, while those other X-Men were away. This did help show that she was dedicated to rewforming, or at least was trying to make an effort. - As part of her attempting to 'make amends' she let the memories she'd absorbed from Carol Danvers to be copied back into their original owner in 2012 after they fought together, with the rest of The X-Men, against The Brood. - A side effect, of that copy of Carol's personality being removed, the memories associated with it were apparently removed from Rogue as well. But Rogue's copy of the Carol's powers remained. Likewise the memory and personality fragments from the other people that Rogue had absorbed over the years remained. Only Carols mental engrams were gone from her head. - In 2013, as The Merge began, Rogue was part of a group of X-Men that fought in New York city beside Ant-Man and The Hulk. She would later take part in the assault on Kang's Time Ship. - Since then Rogue has attempted to continue to help the 'Mutant Cause' as a member the X-Men. Personality Confident - She's rarely over confident. But Rogue does believe in herself. Thus when Rogue says she'll do something, or help someone, she isn't kidding. She'll do what she can no matter what once she's said she'll do it. She doesn't promise to do stuff that she can't do, or doesn't feel like she doesn't have a chance in succeeding. Sure she doesn't succeed all the time, but she makes sure that she'll do everything she can in the effort. Strong - Between where she grew up, who she grew up with, and what she's been through, one thing stands out about her personality. Rogue is not weak willed. Sure she might have some issues due to her shared head space, but she certainly is not weak. After all, if she were, then odds are any number of the personalities from people she's touched would of taken her over long ago. Thus, if pushed, she will push back. If she, or someone she cares for is in danger, she'll do everything she can to help them and get them out alive. She's not afraid to back down, but she prefers to do it only if there's no other options. And yet she also tends to always remain an optimist. Independent - Point blank, Rogue can take care of herself if need be. She knows how to survive in the world without any help. She can take care of herself. She can protect herself from dangers. This is a point of pride for her. Or it would be if she wasn't worried deep down about what she might do to the people she's close to if she were to simply touch them. Hence why even her closest 'friends' tend to be kept at least an arms length away. Alone - Let's face it. When you can't touch anyone.... When you're afraid that if you let others get too close to you, that you'll end up hurting them, you tend to feel alone a lot of the time. And yet, despite that, Rogue still manages to come off as very friendly, can do, and optimistic most of the time. Vulnerable - Despite her external appearance of strength, confidence, and independence, how she almost always feels alone tends to lead to her feeling vulnerable. Much like how she tends to feel alone even when surrounded by friends, this is a side of her that Rogue tries not to let others see too often, if at all. Logs None... YET! Category:Marvel Features Category:X-Men Category:Xavier's Institute Category:Mutants Category:Regular Characters Category:1988 Births Category:Flight Category:Available Characters